


Memories of War

by Rabu_han



Series: IzuLeo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, IzuLeo Week 2020, M/M, Memories, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Izumi blamed himself, blamed himself for everything, especially when he let Leo go to the war and never returned home.IzuLeo Week 2020 l Prompt: Memories/Mourning
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: IzuLeo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760251
Kudos: 7





	Memories of War

**Author's Note:**

> ~Disclaimer~
> 
> This includes references to a character death. Please read with your own descretion. You have been warned. Nothing is too explicit in this story.   
> _______________________________________
> 
> Italisized words in this story are the flashbacks

"Why....why did I ever let you go to the war...?" a grey haired male said weakly. He clenched his fist, remembering the past. He was in front of a grave, a grave that has been there for a year. Izumi used his gloved hand to wipe away the vegetation and snow that dared to inhabit the grave. Under the snow and vegetation revealed a name that plagued Izumi's existence, Leo Tsukinaga. A name he never forgot because he loved this man. Tears crept into hs blue eyes seeing the name engraved on the tombstone.   
  
_"You can't go to the war! You'll be injured or possibly worse" Izumi said worriedly to Leo. "Sena! You worry way too much! Wahh~ You're like my wife or something" Leo laughed. "Only because you're my respective partner. Anyone would be worried sick to see their partner ride off to war" Izumi tried to keep his tears in. "Sena...." Leo said softly, seeing the emotions that Izumi bottled up ever since Leo was summoned to war. Leo placed one hand on Izumi's cheek. Izumi looked at Leo, his eyes shinning with worry and sadness. "I'll be fine..." Leo sad softly, "I'll return. I'll come back...to you. I promise that and I don't break promises" Leo wiped a tear that went down Izumi's cheek. "Okay..." Izumi nodded, tryng to not look at Leo. He wasn't the best of showing his emotions. Leo leaned in and brought their lips together.  
  
_ Izumi placed an index finger on his lips and glided his index finger across his semi-cold bottom lip. "That was the last...kiss" Izumi said softly. A tear went down his cheeks, and then another one threatened to go down his cold cheek. Izumi couldn't believe he was crying but he could no longer contain himself His body was shaking as tears went down his cheeks and turned into ice on their way down to the ground. "Idiot....you promised...." he gritted his teeth.   
  
_A knock on the door was heard. Izumi felt a surge of happiness in his veins; maybe Leo didn't die in the war afterall. Izumi got off of the couch and answered the door, in hopes that Leo was the one there. Izumi's happiness dwindled when it was just some random person at the door. "I'm sorry" the man said. He was holding something in his hands which Izumi has his eyes on. "I'm sorry but your partner....Tsukinaga Leo...he had been killed" the man said, sounding very symmpathic. Izumi felt like a sword pierced through his heart when those words "he had been killed" was said. He felt so many emotions rile up inside of him. "H-How...? What h-h-happened?" Izumi choked out to the man while wipining away his tears. "He had been shot through the heart" the man said. He held the covered item up with both hands to present honor. "We couldn't save him. But before he died, he wanted to say "I'm sorry" the man gifted Izumi the covered item. Izumi took the item from the man and unwrapped the fabric away from the items. His eyes widened when he uncovered it; it was Leo's sword which had old stained blood on it. he man backed away and bowed. Izumi closed the door and placed the sword on the coffee table. Izumi was in front of it and cried into his hands, feeling intense sadness.  
  
_ "Idiot...moron...stupid" Izumi cried in front of the grave. "I let you go and you never should've gone. This is all my fault...All of it was my fault..." he balled his eyes out. Izumi then felt something cold against his cheek like a hand. Izumi looked up but no one was there. It felt like a hand like someone was touching his cheek. Regardless of how cold it was, he oddly felt warmth within in heart. "I'm sorry....I couldn't survive...but I kept my promise..."a voice said in his ear. It almost sounded like Leo's voice. Could this be? Was this Leo's prescence that he felt? "I know..." Izumi sniffed and wiped his tears along with the runny nose. "I know you did...in my heart I did..." Izumi smiled slghtly. "I'll always be here Sena...I won't be here in person but I'll be with you...forever and always" the voice said.  
  
Izumi felt a pair of lips against his lips for a brief second before it disappeared. Izumi placed an index finger on his lip. The lip wasn't blue or semi-cold, it felt like lips that were just kissed by someone you truly love. "Leo, I'll be forever with you too" Izumi cried of happiness for the first time in a long time. "I love you Leo, I'll always be here. We'll be reunited someday" 

**Author's Note:**

> First IzuLeo fanfiction! 
> 
> Happy Memorial Day to everyone. I give the best wishes and hopes to everyone who lost someone at war. May they always be in our hearts and memories. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated~ :)


End file.
